


renegades

by sevensevan



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: In which Valentina is a princess and Juliana is the knight she's running away with.





	renegades

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have time to write an actual, full-length or even mid-length medieval fic for these two. don't misunderstand me, i really, really want to. realistically, i never will, so here's a snippet of what it might look like if i did. love these dorks.
> 
> also, if you're here from my other juliantina fic: hi! chapter four Is actually coming at some point!! i am v v busy with life rn, and i'm juggling a Lot, but it is Going to happen and no one will stop me! please hang on while i get it finished :)
> 
> if you're not here from my other juliantina fic: please go read it adsghjaksdgjh i'm very proud of it
> 
> enjoy!

“This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.” Valentina looks over at Juliana. Juliana is staring into the campfire, her face illuminated by the dancing, orange flames.

“What do you mean?” Valentina asks, looking back into the fire as well.

“I don’t know.” Juliana rubs at her legs anxiously. Valentina leans over, bumping their shoulders together.

“Juls,” she says softly. “Talk to me.” Juliana sighs, but looks up, meeting Valentina’s eyes. Valentina smiles at her, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair out of Juliana’s face.

“I don’t know,” Juliana says again. “I suppose I was stupid to think it would be easy.”

“International espionage and kidnapping never is,” Valentina agrees. The teasing brings a small smile to Juliana’s face.

“Val,” she says, shaking her head. “Take this seriously.”

“I do,” Valentina says, shrugging. “I just have faith in you. You will get us out of this.”

“And what if I can’t?” Juliana isn’t smiling anymore. “Lucho’s armies are massive, Val, and he’ll never stop looking. What if he finds us? He’ll kill me, and—and I don’t even want to  _think_  about what he might do to you.” Valentina leans in and kisses her, and despite her turmoil, Juliana kisses her back, moving one hand to rest on Valentina’s leg—a mirror of their first kiss, only this time, Juliana’s hands aren’t wrapped in armor, and Valentina can feel the warmth of her touch through her leggings.

“If he catches us,” Valentina says as she pulls away, resting her forehead against Juliana’s, “I will use what you’ve taught me and kill him myself.” She takes one of Juliana’s hands, pressing it against the hilt of the dagger that hangs on Valentina’s belt now, as it has since the day they fled their kingdom, their home.

“That’s brave of you, princess,” Juliana says, smiling. Their faces are mere centimeters apart, and the way the firelight dances across Juliana’s eyes is enough to stop Valentina’s heart in her chest.

“Haven’t you heard?” Valentina whispers. “I have an excellent knight. She’s been teaching me how to be brave.” Juliana kisses her, but it doesn’t last long with both of them grinning.

“I’d say she’s doing a good job,” Juliana says, tracing Valentina’s jaw with her fingertips.

“The best,” Valentina says. “The best.” She leans in and kisses Juliana again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. please come yell at me about juliantina, i would love to hear it. i am very interested in writing more for this fandom, so any prompts/ideas you've got are very welcome! leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
